DerpClub UHC
DerpClub UHC DerpClub have had a total of 5 official seasons of working UHC's and three unsuccessful ones due to some sort of technical difficulty. UHC is a gamemode created by the Mindcrack group and they have released 22 seasons. There have been many participants in the DerpClub UHC's. DerpClub UHC Season 1 The first season of UHC was recorded on the 13th Feburary 2014. 10 players were involved in teams of two making 5 teams all together. The objective was last team standing. The map was default vanilla map playing on the 1.7.4 version of Minecraft. Yellow team came out as winners. 2 people tied with the most kills in this season with 2 (KingDugdale, and tonzza78). DerpClub UHC Season 2 The second season of UHC was recorded on the 15th March 2014. 14 players were involved in teams of two or three making 5 teams all together. The objective was last team standing. The map was default vanilla map playing on the 1.7 version of Minecraft. Blue team came out as winners as Yellow team were disqualified due to BigLewbo combat logging. ThatTwistedChilli ended the season with 3 kills giving him the title of the most kills. Season 2 has no videos on youtube as no-one recorded to the end. There were 5 new players this season; ZeWhiteRabbit54, godbrandont, CregWasTaken, Supersize_Spider and Chazzmania. DerpClub UHC Season 3 The third season of UHC was recorded on the 6th July 2014. 13 players were involved in teams of two or three making 5 teams all together. The objective was last team standing. The map was default vanilla map playing on the 1.7 version of Minecraft. Green came out as winners. godbrandont ended the season with the only kill giving him the title of the most kills. Sirapter1 was the only new comer. DerpClub UHC Season 4 The forth season of UHC was recorded on the 24th October 2014. 11 players were involved in teams of two or three making 4 teams all together. The objective was last team standing. The map was default vanilla map playing on the 1.8 version of Minecraft. Yellow came out as winners. BigLewbo ended the season with 2 kills giving him the title of the most kills. DerpClub UHC Season 5 The forth season of UHC was recorded on the 3rd July 2015. 14 players were involved in teams of three or four making 4 teams all together. The objective was last team standing. The map was Walking Dead map downloaded from PlanetMinecraft.com, playing on the 1.8 version of Minecraft. Green came out as winners. ThatTwistedChilli ended the season with 2 kills giving him the title of the most kills. Debutants were xliammasonx and Dolla. Statistics Bold Player Indicates that they were alive at their victory Winners Season 1: Yellow Team; BigLewbo and hineyboy Season 2: Blue Team: ZeWhiteRabbit54, Kezza15 and godbrandont Season 3: Green Team: Toxic_Rex7, Kezza15 and godbrandont Season 4: Yellow Team: ExKay, godbrandont and tonzza78 Season 5: Green Team: godbrandont, ThatTwistedChilli, Doompunch and RoyalRyan70 Most Wins Kills per Season First Death Season 1: DoomPunch was Slain by a Zombie Season 2: tonzza78 was Slain by a Silverfish Season 3: BigLewbo was shot by a Skeleton Season 4: Supersize_Spider was Slain by BigLewbo Season 5: Dolla was Slain by a Zombie Last Death Season 1: Toxic_Rex7 was Slain by hineyboy Season 2: godbrandont was Slain by BigLewbo Season 3: ExKay was Slain by godbrandont Season 4: BigLewbo was Slain by godbrandont Season 5: ZeWhiteRabbit54 was Slain by Doompunch Debutants Season 1: Exkay, KingDugdale, Kezza15, hineyboy, Doompunch, BigLewbo, ThatTwistedChilli, Toxic_Rex7, RoyalRyan70 Season 2: ZeWhiteRabbit54, godbrandont, Chazzmania, CregWasTaken and Supersize_Spider Season 3: Sirapter1 Season 4: No-one Season 5: xliammasonx and Dolla Failed Attempts of UHC Altogether there has been 3 failed attempts of DerpClub UHC'S, this is due to various technical difficulties. Season 4 This failed season was recorded around August or September 2014 but was rescheduled for the 24th October 2014. The reason it failed was due to the fact the server could not run due to there being to many players and there was massive lag spikes. Season 5 This failed season was recorded around January or February 2015 but was rescheduled for the 3rd July 2015. The reason it failed was because once Chazzmania died, he was sent to spawn and accidentally hit the 'master restart' button meaning the season was abandoned. This would have been MilkyT and xliammasonx's first UHC. Season 6 This failed season was recorded on the 14th August 2015 and is yet to be rescheduled. The reason it failed was because there was a glitch with the world border and an hour in, it killed everyone making it abandoned. This would have been Mini_Matthew and PatchMD's first UHC. The Kezza Curse Every failed UHC attempt, Kezza15 was not present due to various reasons. This creates conspiracy's, making people believe that when Kezza is not there, the UHC will not work and he is a sign of 'good luck' for the UHC to commence. Trivia BigLewbo, ThatTwistedChili, KingDugdale, Doompunch, tonzza78, ExKay, Toxic_Rex7 and Kezza15 have all played every UHC so far. godbrandont and hineyboy have won every UHC they have been part of. (2,3,4,5) (1) godbrandont is the only player to have 1 kill in every season he's played in. The most kills in one season was in season 2, ThatTwistedChili got 3. Kezza15 is the only player who has played every season not to get a kill. ExKay is the only player to have died by PvP in every season excluding season 4 which he won. Chazzmania, Sirapter1, xliammasonx, Dolla and hineyboy have never died to PvP. hineyboy (1), BigLewbo (1), godbrandont (2), ZeWhiteRabbit54 (2) are the only players to win their first UHC in their first season. Season 3 had the least amount of PvP deaths with one and season 5 had the most PvP deaths with 9. 18 player have participated in DerpClub UHC's. The mob with the most kills overall is the Zombie with 4 kills. The highest way of death excluding PvP is Swimming in Lava, occurring 6 times. Season 2 and 5 had the highest attendance with 14 players.